In software defined networks (SDNs), data plane processing, which includes the physical forwarding of data between endpoints in the network, is decoupled from control plane processing, which includes making decisions concerning which routes in the SDN are to be used to forward the data between the network endpoints. Due to this decoupling, it is expected that routing decisions for at least some future SDNs will be made by a centralized network controller residing in the cloud. However, many route determination techniques employed in existing communication networks assume routing decisions are decentralized and performed at individual nodes (e.g., routers) in the network, rather than at a centralized point, such as a cloud-based, centralized network controller.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.